


New Addition

by TheTurtleFromHell



Series: Happy Ending [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Everyone's happy, Gen, after drac's defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Alucard pays a visit to the Belmont Family.





	New Addition

Alucard flipped his hood down as he arrived at the large gates.

  
The Belmont Mansion, specially rebuilt as Wallachia's thanks and apology to Trevor.

  
It had been more or less a year since Trevor and Sypha married, and there was already news of a new addition.

  
The grand front doors open, and Trevor came out to greet him and open the gates.

  
"It's been a while, hasn't it, bloodsucker?"

  
Trevor used to call him that with hatred and suspiscion in his voice, but after years of friendship it became nothing more than a tease.

  
"Much too long, Belmont." Alucard agreed as he walked through the front door, taking off his cloak and hanging it on a coat rack, "I heard there's a new Belmont here, I'd like to meet it."

  
"Already? I haven't even marinated her yet for you!"

  
The Belmont and his damn sense of humor.

  
Even so, Trevor had a proud and eager smile only a new father could have, and brought Alucard to the third floor, opening the door to the nursery.

  
Sypha sat by a window in a rocking chair, humming a lullaby.

  
Alucard walked over to her, and as soon as she saw him she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

  
The baby cooed and squirmed, wrapped in a blue blanket that was kept wrapped with a Speaker's pin. No question which side of the family she got that gift from. She had little wisps of strawberry blonde hair, which matched lovely with her father's icy blue eyes.

  
Alucard smiled, wiggling a finger in front of the baby, which giggled and grabbed onto his finger, cooing.

  
"So, what's her name?"

  
Trevor smiled brightly, stroking his daughter's head, "Well, we decided to name her after my mother. Sonia."

  
"Sonia." Alucard repeated, "A variant on 'Sophia', which means 'Wisdom' in Greek."

  
"You never pass up a chance to show off, do you?" Sypha sighed.

  
Alucard just simply shrugged, watching as Sonia started to fuss and cry.

  
"She wants her father." Sypha stated, handing her over to Trevor.

  
He smiled and rocked the child, shushing her and kissing her head. Sonia seemed to immediately calm and snuggle against her father's chest.

  
Alucard laughed a bit, "Never thought I'd see this side of you, Belmont."

  
Trevor chuckled, "Yeah.", he agreed, "She's Papa's little girl."

  
"And you're going to spoil her rotten." Sypha added.

**Author's Note:**

> Few things  
> 1\. I am aware that Sonia Belmont is not in the main timeline   
> 2\. But I like to think that they kept the name for the main timeline for Trevor's mom cause I looked at the family tree and there's no name for his mother


End file.
